


[Inception/EA] 光年

by bl3cto



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bl3cto/pseuds/bl3cto





	[Inception/EA] 光年

水晶吊燈折射著暈黃微光，音樂悠揚，布幕垂幔，質地精良的餐具，美味的食物。高貴的男男女女。典型的上流宴會。  
三件式西裝、整齊服貼的頭髮、隨意中帶著拘謹的姿勢。老實講Arthur在這些光鮮亮麗的賓客中並不搶眼，但Eames一眼就看到他了。Arthur 不是發光的太陽，而是最璀璨的星星，你不會馬上就注意到他，然而一旦你捕捉到他眼裡的光芒，哪怕只有一瞬間，都會不自覺的被吸引著去追逐。Eames從未向任何人承認過這種感受。  
身為最頂級的偽造者，他能透過觀察與調查去了解進而模仿一個人的言行舉止、好惡、習慣，甚至是本人都沒有自覺的小動作。但他無法僅靠這些就去洞悉一個人的世界。  
Eames知道對於西裝Arthur有著堪比英倫紳士的考究、比起烈酒他更喜歡香檳、那顆鮮紅的骰子向來放在左胸前的口袋裡緊貼著心臟，也知道他披著斯文的外表骨子裡卻裝著拒絕平凡的叛逆渴望。  
而他所不知道的是Arthur垂下眼睫，透過圓潤杯緣與淡色的香檳看到的是奢華還是悲涼；不知道與身旁的小姐們談笑風生，唇邊的溫和微笑帶了多少真心；不知道那裹在層層禮教之下的軀體扭動起來的姿態；不知道當Arthur越過眾多賓客朝站在角落的自己遞來一個高深莫測的神情時，心裡在構築怎麼樣的世界。  
他知道很多有關Arthur的大事小事，但那些都僅止於表像。那些更幽微、更細膩、更隱密的，不只是想要知道而已，他要佔有。Eames清楚自己的慾望，他要Arthur，他要比任何人都來得靠近他。

  
  
他潛入他的夢境，不過Eames想他已經發現了，對於被入侵私人領域Arthur總是特別敏感，哪怕只是一句隱晦的調戲。  
城市街景如預料中充滿了規矩嚴謹的線條，對一個造夢者而言這些都太過死板且缺乏想像力，不過無所謂，Arthur是最好的守門人，而且這些無損他的魅力與神秘感。他走進市中心最高的一棟摩天大樓，隨著透明電梯在外牆上節節攀升，他能看到大樓的玻璃帷幕呈現出一種夾帶著陽光、綺麗的土耳其藍，像瀑布一樣的消失在可見範圍之內。電梯門向左右滑開，辦公室裡敞明亮，蜂蜜色的木質地板、L型沙發、茶几、散落著大量紙張的辦公桌、一整面的無色落地窗，沒有人。

  
喀啦。子彈上膛的聲音。好吧，有人，還拿著一把槍指著自己的太陽穴。

  
「別激動，小可愛，你活像隻被踩了尾巴的貓。」語氣帶笑，Eames用眼角餘光看著壓壓的槍口，再一轉看著單手拎著槍，全身散發出不氣息的Arthur。  
「我在工作，而你已經打擾到我了。」槍口脅迫性的壓上皮膚，冷得徹骨。  
「那麼來個富含工作性質的談話如何？」他仍自顧自的微笑，直到Arthur皺著眉頭放棄似的收起愛槍－－他不知道他收哪去了，一眨眼的功夫槍就不見了，不過這畢竟是Arthur的夢－－走回辦公桌前。

  
「你似乎很少跟別人談起自己的事。」走近沙發隨性地靠在椅背上，米白色皮革帶著柔軟的涼意。  
「有必要？像你這樣到處宣揚自己是個無？」拿起文件夾旋過身繞到桌子的另一頭，西裝外套被擱在一旁，深色背心淺色襯衫，袖子挽到手肘，腰身，長腿。桌上散布著疑似工作相關的建築物設計圖。  
「合作對象間互相多了解些只是個保險。」Eames雙臂交疊看著Arthur的側臉，他不只一次的發現Arthur側面的線條極為好看，從筆挺鼻梁到微微噘起充滿誘惑感的嘴唇，一路至被領口稍稍遮蓋住的喉結「Cobb沒跟你解釋過為什麼Mal再三出現擾亂你們的工作吧？」

  
「……他跟你說過？」Arthur一眼掃過來，眼神陰鬱。他知道他愛他們，那樣親暱地超越了血緣限制。  
「沒有，」但他可忘不了上一次合作中被那個美麗的女性一刀捅進胃裡的感覺，相信一直作為Cobb助手的他也體驗過許多次「這就是風險所在。」  
「我不知道這些對話對我的工作有什麼幫助，Mr. Eames」略顯狼狽的別過頭，Arthur走到落地窗前掏出圖騰緊緊握在手心裡，像握著慰藉，像握著誰不再響起的心跳。  
不提自己的事，總是像個旁觀的中立，看似溫和，其實早就設下一條闊綿長的界線－－－好比在星體間沉默的光年。Arthur是守在星系最外圍的星球，那樣安靜、冰冷、美麗。Eames目光微沉了幾分，他想要Arthur，打從多年前的第一次合作之後，太想要了，以致於征服的焦渴以倍的程度在燒灼他的心。接著他聽到城市裡響起了一種細碎卻又無法忽略的聲音，順著Arthur的視線望出去，街景正隨著Arthur的意志更動，色澤、曲線、材質，頓時融合了奇幻與科技的風貌，那是Arthur從未在Eames面前展現過的想像力。

「告訴我，如果沒握著圖騰，你能分辨夢境與現實嗎？」壓低聲線釀出誘哄的味道，Eames緩緩走到Arthur身後，以略高的體型優勢他能越過對方的肩膀凝視著玻璃窗上的倒影。  
「…可以。」雙手插在口袋裡，他的神色有些迷離，宛若被催眠的患者。  
「即使是在夢裡？」  
建築物熱漲冷縮的聲音被放大了數十倍，Arthur沉默了一會兒，城市重組的速度越來越快，樣貌詭譎怪誕。如此劇烈的改變，已經可以聽到投射人物踏響街道的腳步聲，他們正在聚集過來，他們要攻擊造夢者。

「我很清楚，什麼是我得不到，和什麼是我在夢裡造不出來的。」震耳欲聾的噪音裡Arthur的嗓音顯得輕而低啞，微微側過臉，他抬起眼微笑，而Eames在他眼底看見黑色的風暴，猶若降下天火前的末日。  
閃身來到Arthur跟前，他一把扣住他的後頸，欺身擄獲那柔軟乾燥的嘴唇。唇舌交纏間空氣變得潮濕且稀薄，Arthur閉著眼半是被動地微張開嘴接納他的吻，一手輕輕拂上Eames的臉頰，另一手伸向腰後掏出了槍。  
平舉起手臂，子彈擊發打碎了落地窗，噪音一湧而入淹沒彼此而玻璃碎片落下高樓的模樣好似一場大雨。他伸手推開Eames的吻，修長指掌貼在對方的胸骨中央。  
「Bye, Eames.」眼波靜謐，笑意嫣紅，他微微施力，Eames便向後退了一步，墜向空中。

  
  
他比Eames晚了點醒來。睜開眼睛時Eames正背對著他站在窗邊，外頭天色正在慢慢變亮。  
回想起在夢境裡發生的一切，Arthur微涼的指尖在嘴唇上輕輕描繪，彷彿那種熾熱的溫度還殘留在血液裡燃燒。他很清楚什麼是他在夢裡造不出來的，並不是因為他缺乏想像力，而是他不願意去假造。比如愛，比如吻，比如兩者融合的體溫。然而Eames傳遞過來的訊息那樣尖銳的劃開自己的防備，那樣的迫切而確實。  
最後當Eames回過頭望著Arthur的時候，那雙深棕色的眼睛微瞇了起來，朝他遞來一個意味悠長的眼神，比琥珀柔軟，比冬陽熱烈。  
  


fin

2010.08.23


End file.
